fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Deano
Deano is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Portallini Occupation: Gondolier Loves: Gnocchi Hates: Barnacles Deano grew up in the seaside town of Portallini. In high school, he worked at the boat docks where he cleaned and repaired gondolas. He was mentored by the late, great gondolier, Maximo Del Mare. After years of practice, Deano became an official gondolier. Though not the best singer, he can whistle like a bird. His enchanting melodies can be heard echoing through the canalways as he guides the locals around town. Appearance Deano has short black slick hair and tanned skin. He wears a light brown boater hat with a red ribbon tied around it. He wears a white and blue striped shirt, black pants with a red ribbon belt, and white shoes with blue laces. Deano also has black eyebrows, and his hat is tilted. Clean-Up Styles Style B Deano wears a white shirt with blue buttons and a thin ring on each sleeve. He also wears black and dark blue striped pants, a black gondolier hat with the brim extending sideways with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. He also wears a red cape. Style H Deano dresses up as an astronaut during Halloween. He wears a white space suit with blue rings, blue and red big spots, and a white space helmet with a dark translucent visor. Orders Papa's Pastaria As a Closer, Deano's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blackberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Gummy Worm, Cherry, Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Roll with Strawberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Ring with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Blueberry Roll with Strawberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle *Red Velvet Bearclaw with Blackberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Ring with Apple Pie Filling **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Calypso Wings *4 Thai Chili Tofu Skewers (right) *2 Potato Skins (right) *6 French Fries (left) *Blue Cheese, Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese (right) *6 Mushrooms (left, bottom right half) *2 Capicola (top right half) *6 Banana Peppers (right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Salami *Sliced Turkey *Sliced Salami *Bacon *Mustard *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Rico's Chili Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Pepperoni Bread with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Salami *Sliced Turkey *Sliced Salami *Bacon *Mustard *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! As a Closer, Deano's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria HD As a Closer, Deano's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Dragonfruit Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Streusel Topping *Blueberries (All Over) *12 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Traditional Crust *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Streusel Topping *Blueberries (All Over) *12 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) *8 Blossom Cookies (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco with Beef *Ancho Chile Sauce *Cheese *Tomato *Onion *Lettuce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Soft Taco with Gyro Meat *Ancho Chile Sauce *Feta Cheese *Tomato *Onion *Romaine Lettuce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria As a Closer, Deano's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *Ancho Chile Sauce *Cheese *Tomato *Onion *Lettuce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Soft Taco with Beef *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chocolate Bacon *Onions *Caramel Apple Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Pecan Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Holiday (Thanksgiving) *2 Pecan Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Raspberries *Streusel *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil with Provolone Cheese *4 Asiago Cheese (right) *6 Mushrooms (left and bottom right) *6 Banana Peppers (left) *2 Capicolas (top right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil with Provolone Cheese *4 Asiago Cheese (right) *6 Avocados (left and bottom right) *6 Banana Peppers (left) *2 Capicolas (top right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Veggie Dog in a Chicago Bun * Marinara Sauce * Mushrooms * Papa’s Ballpark Mustard * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Lemon Mist ** Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Comet Con) * Veggie Dog in a Lunar Loaf Bun * Pulsar Pesto * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Lemon Mist ** Small Kettle Corn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Veggie Dog in a Chicago Bun * Marinara Sauce * Mushrooms * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Lemon Mist ** Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Groovstock) * Veggie Dog in a Campagrain Bun * Marinara Sauce * Mushrooms * Karmic Korma Sauce * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Ginger Haze ** Small Kettle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Pomegranates ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Gingerbread Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blueberries ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Sugarplum, Sugarplum, Sugarplum Holiday (New Year) Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 24 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 50 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 25 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 13 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 57 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 33 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 25 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 59 *Papa's Scooperia HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 59 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 33 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria To Go! , he is unlocked with Sugarplum Topping. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Blackberry Jelly. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Asiago Cheese. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Blossom Cookies. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Romaine Lettuce. *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Caramel Apple Sauce. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Streusel. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD,he is unlocked with Asiago Cheese. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, he is unlocked with Pulsar Pesto. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Countdown Candies. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Streusel. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: He earned more votes than Connor in the first round. He then lost to Tony in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Tohru in the Sugarplum Division. *2015: He lost to Hacky Zak in the first round of the Wasabi Division. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Sasha. *2016: He earned more votes than Duke Gotcha but lost to Matt in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Kayla in the Dragonfruit Division. *2017: He lost to Robby in the first round of the Honeydew Division. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Cherissa. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Scooperia Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Deano is the only male customer who debuted in Papa's Pastaria. *He appears in the Grab-a-Roni Gondola mini-game. **During Halloween, he wears his astronaut costume instead. *He appears on his gondola at the start of each day in Papa's Pastaria. However, during Gondola 500, Nick takes his place and he doesn't appear during New Year, where the water is frozen. *When he leans down to grade his order, the ribbon on his gondolier hat stays erect and tilts along with him, rather than staying straight and down as it would in reality. *During Portallini Feast in Papa's Cheeseria, he "sails" down the street in a gondola with wheels. When he goes to the restaurant, Nick takes over. *He is the third customer to debut as a Closer in one game, become a regular customer the next, and then return in later games as a Closer again, the first being Kahuna then Hank. *He has certain order patterns as a Closer, as follows: **Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD: He always orders the holiday cake (in Liner B). He always orders the holiday drizzles during the first six holidays in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, and Purple Burple Drizzle in the later six holidays. **Papa's Sushiria: He always orders the holiday sauce and holiday filling. Order Tickets 1 deano.png|Deano's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Deano Freezeria To Go.png|Deano's Freezeria To Go! order Deano donuteria.png|Deano's Donuteria order during Big Top Carnival Deano-order-Donuteria.png|Deano's Donuteria regular order Deano Wingeria HD.png|Deano's Wingeria HD order Deano Pizza.png|Deano's Pizzeria To Go! order Deano's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Deano's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Deano's Cheeseria Order.png|Deano's Cheeseria regular order Deano Cupcakeria To Go!.png|Deano's Cupcakeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays Deano Cupcakeria HD.png|Deano's Cupcakeria HD orders throughout the holidays Deano Cherrry.png|Deano's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Deano's Bakeria Regular order.png|Deano's Bakeria regular order deanotmhp.png|Deano's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast deanotmh.png|Deano's Taco Mia HD regular order 4 deano.png|Deano's Sushiria orders throughout the holidays Taco Mia To Go! Deano (Holiday).png|Deano's Taco Mia To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Taco Mia To Go! Deano (Regular).png|Deano's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Deano (Holiday).png|Deano's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Deano (Regular).png|Deano's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG_1308.JPG|Deano's Pizzeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Deano Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Deano's Pizzeria HD regular order Deano-order-hotdoggeriahd.jpg|Deano's Hot Doggeria HD order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Deano (Holiday).png|Deano's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Groovstock Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Deano (Regular).png|Deano's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-13 at 9.03.41 PM.png|Deano's Scooperia Regular Order Screen Shot 2018-11-26 at 8.53.25 PM.png|Deano's Scooperia Order during New Year Gallery Deano h.png|Deano's Halloween costume: an astronaut! Deano and Shannon.jpg|Deano and Shannon in the line Perfect Pasta for Deano.png|PERFECT! Perfect Pasta for Deano 2.png|And again! Awesome! Perfect Pasta for Deano 3.png|And again! Epic! Perfect Pasta for Deano 4.png|Deano is literally exploding with joy! mad deano.png|The streak has ended �� Deano's glitch.png Screenshot from 2014-04-28 10-08-42.png|Deano as a normal customer (in Donuteria)! deno.PNG|Deano giving Mandi a ride Deaneo.jpg|Old Version (Pastaria) Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.37.35.png Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.16.25.png|Deano is not pleased with the Rolls he received Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.45.18.png|Deano plays Cactus McCoy and wins! Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.45.24.png|Deano plays Cactus McCoy and fails 10805096 1594497747438879 1908146922 n.jpg|Perfect Pizza for Deano! Deano unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png (Donuteria) Deano before star customer.png|Deano Deano perfectpizza.png|Deano's first order: a perfect pizza! Deano 2.jpg|Deano in Donuteria R8.jpg|Deano's third order... another perfect pizza! Epicpizzafail .jpg|I'd like to speak to the good chef who gave me a good pizza last time I was here. Denodriver.png|Nick has to take over the Gondola today. Deano is coming to the cheeseria. Deano Cheeseria Perfect.png|Deano is happy with a perfect sandwich and fries! Newbies.jpg|Deano, 5th in line for cupcakes Deano perfecto Bakeria.png|Perfect Pie! 1463574928101.jpg|Deano is not pleased bandicam 2016-10-15 17-28-40-054.jpg|"I... don't like this pasta you made." Perfect for deano.png Deano playing Jacksmith.JPG Perfect Sushi!.png|Awesome Sushi! deanoooiluvyouuuuu.png|Deano loves his perfect Sushi! Deano H.png|One Giant Step for Sushi, One Giant Leap for Perfection! angry deano.PNG|"It's not funny, Utah. Ohoho, you're surely laughing. Take 0 points." Angry Deano (HD) (B).PNG|'TRIGGERED' Perfect Cupcakes - Deano.png|"You sure enlightened up my summer! Perfect!" Perfect Pancakes - Deano.png|"Thanks for giving me a perfect breakfast!" Perfect Pancakes - Deano (2).png|Now Deano is delighted with the "Deano Delight" sticker unlocked! Perfect Pancakes - Deano (3).png|Perfect and Silver for Deano! bandicam 2017-06-03 20-50-06-834.jpg|Deano loves his perfect pie! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Perfect Pancakes - Deano (3).png|Perfect pancakes for Deano Deano-coupon.PNG IMG_0354.PNG|A Wildberry Moon Special. IMG_0357.PNG IMG_0452.PNG IMG 0830.PNG Deano Perfect Taco.png Fan Art Deano.PNG|EightballPixels steps up to the plate once again Deano by magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic Gondola by magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic Deano by PeppermintLeaf.jpg|By PeppermintLeaf sp-studio (2).jpg Dgfpchapter4.png|By Zoomer3539 es:Deano no:Deano Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:D Characters